Scare Tactic Apocalypse
The Scare Tactic Apocalypse was a prank event that was created by Flaredragon00, Gojiran103, ShodaiGoro and Tengen Toppa Lazengann during August 2016 in where it was the countdown to destruction of WZRP and the mass banning of everyone involved with it over because of one edit. The Event It was late one night August 2016 (it's forgotten when exactly but details state on August; it was presumably on August 1, 2016) and many people were on chat, consisting of ShodaiMeesmothLarva, Gallibon the Destroyer, Flaredragon00, Gojiran103 (back before he became simply known as Gojiran), Tengen Toppa Lazengann, ShodaiGoro, GarudaGoji (before he became Wally Ring), Lord Ghetsis and a then new GyaosKing485. While Meesmoth was making edits on CenturyGhido's page, Gojiran came back after being "away" and told everyone that he and the other staff of WZRP recieved a message from an admin of Wikia that they had performed an illegal edit on the CenturyGhido page and would have their wiki terminated within 20 minutes unless they were to undo the edit. However, Gojiran103 claimed that he couldn't undo the edit at all and as such, that now meant everybody was going to get globally banned. Quickly, everybody panicked and were scared out of their minds, GyaosKing485 commented that he just got there no less and Lord Ghetsis was the most scared, spamming KoDeibus onto chat for his life, much to the irritation of Gallibon and Flare. Goro then suggested a way to save the wiki and that was by changing it into the Shrek Roleplay Wiki, but given that it was five minutes to destruction, it was pretty much too late for that. So with the seemingly inevitable termination coming, everyone said their goodbyes and were about to await the destruction....only then for "them" to summon a message from Filthy Frank; confirming that it was all just a big prank. Everybody then laughed and had a good night. Reactions Reactions to it at first were users being obviously scared out of their mind. When it was revealed to be just a big prank however, almost everybody praised the prank, stating that they had them really fooled. Gallibon was overjoyed (a little bit TOO happy as well) and admitted that he was fooled, Meesmoth stated that it was so convincing it nearly gave him a heart attack, GyaosKing thought it was funny and Lord Ghetsis commented that he actually knew it was a big joke all along but decided to play along with it. GarudaGoji and ShodaiGoro also then commented that it should be added to the Crowning Moment of Funny in our TvTropes WZRP Funny page. Overall, it was a very well-recieved prank and is considered to have been one of the most well done ones as of late as well. However, Gojiran was not fond of people being scared of it at first, stating that he didn't mean to do so, but tbh, how else would they have reacted to it at first? Sequel? Gojiran commented back in late 2016 that he was hoping to do a sequel prank to it in where he would have made a Countdown Clock to trick people into thinking that the wiki would self-destruct again, but as of April 2018, nothing has been heard of this since. Given the scared reactions from the first and the fact that more people would be savvy enough to realize that it's fake now, it's likely it was scrapped because of the awareness of it all. Trivia * While it was a great prank, it was also ironically the debut of GyaosKing485. Him first appearing during a supposed apocttylptic RP now (which involved Flare no less) is now considered something to be rather of dark foreshadowing, given later events. * It technically had no name, but it was given it's nickname of "Scare Tactics" from ShodaiGoro, hence why it's called so. * It has been given an alternate name "gyaosking:A star wars story" due to being the origin of gyaosking, leading to all the other gyaosking related events. much like how "A star wars story" films detail events like how the rebel plans were found, leading to A new hope (Infact being the only way you can connect star wars and gyaosking). Category:Stuff Category:Events Category:Pranks Category:Scare Tactics